Angel of Paradise
by ayamikeage
Summary: Trunks meets a new extraordinairy girl who changes his life around
1. Angel of Paradise

__

Angel of Paradise

It has been a few years since Son Goku and Trunks death. A powerful force lands on Earth leaving a huge crater that couldn't be left unnoticed. The DBZ crew goes to the site of the crater to investigate after feeling its power. When they arrive, there is nothing but a gigantic hole in the ground. After a few minutes, they finally decide that there is nothing to worry about and they go back to the Son's house. Chichi was waiting for them with a whole table full of her special recipe of meat loaf. 

"The food is ready guys!" said Chichi

Before she knew it they were each sitting at there place eating like a bunch of pigs. 

"Women," Vegeta said disgustingly, "It takes you this long to make so little food. We should let you live with the snails. Make me some more food."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Vegeta-chan, you leave your comments to yourself. If you want it, earn it, you dog. Go open the door!" said Bulma with her eyes bulging out and a frying pan in one hand ready to hit him."

Vegeta obeys suprisingly since he didn't want to get on her bad side or else he would be stuck sleeping on the couch for a month. 

Still, quietly, he mumbles to himself, "A king Saiyan should not open the door for any third class rejects!" He opens the door and his eyes widen while he says "Great! Less food for me, now that you're back." 

From the backround, Gohan yells, " Vegeta-chan who is it?"

"Oh it's no one important!" he says while leaning against the door crossed arm with a smirk on his face. "It's just Kakarott and …"he looks at the second visitor "and Bulma's brat child."

Everyone thinks he's joking like he usually does and they keep on eating until the two visitors enter the room. 

"Hey guys," the first visitor says feeling hurt, "I would expect more than that!"

Everyone is so surprised they ask all the same question, "How are you back?" Trunks shrugs and says that they were talking in heaven and all of a sudden found themselves back on Earth.

"Hey, enough with the mushy feelings!" says Piccolo.

After catching up on the latest news, Trunks was depressed when he learned that his ex girl friend who he left when he died, fell for another guy. They also found out that Bulma was hiring a person to help around Capsule Corp and live with them.

A few months later, there was a knock at the door. " That must be her! Trunks dear, go open the door! My hands are occupied!" Trunks slowly opened he door only to be blinded by the beauty in front of him. A tall young girl around Trunks age entered. All the male warrior's eyes, including Piccolo, turned around and slowly moved their eyes starting with her feet and moving upwards. 

She was wearing six inched black heeled boots that ended at her knee. Her outfit, which showed her shape perfectly was a short tight black leather skirt and a tight ¾ tube top that was tightened with one black string. Her long dark shiny hair was held up in a ponytail by a silver bra strap. Her dark crimson red lips and her blue moon sparkling eyes matched perfectly with her mocha skin. She looked into Trunks eyes and than turned to the bigger audience 

Her long dark her bounced over her shoulder and brushed against Trunks cheek. "Hi I'm Paradise! I'm here to see Bulma-san," she said smiling

Yamcha, with drool running down his mouth whispered, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm in paradise." Bulma smacked his head while walking towards the visitor. Bulma introduced Paradise to the crew. Everyone got chills up their spine since they were astonished by how attractive she was. 

Paradise was given a room near Trunks room. She even started joining Trunks, Goten and Bra at school. On the first day of school she was followed by a group of boys every where she went. She was incredibly smart and she could challenge Gohan in any subject. Trunks was the only one who did not pay as much attention, saying that she had the looks but she was probably like any other human girl. He knew he was wrong especially the night they were alone at Capsule Corp when he found out there was something about her that made her unique. 

It all began when Trunks was walking down the hall way to his bedroom at night. He slowed down near her room and took a look inside her room and saw her delicate body lying on her bed reading. She raised her eyes from the book and looked straight at him and smiled. "Goodnight," she said. Trunks responded gloomily "Good night," and walked to his bed and lied down. What a stressed day of training! He closed his eyes only to find himself in his worst nightmare.

He was running down a garden of red roses with his heart racing to find something. For some odd reason, tears rolled down his cheek as he was crying out someone's name (he had no control over his dream body). Finally, the person he was looking for appeared in a white dress. He couldn't recognize the figure whom than said, "I love you," and kissed him. A variety of sensations flew through him that he had never felt. It was love: his love for Maron was so powerless compared to this love. A wind blew by and her long hair brushed his neck. Suddenly, she had disappeared into thin air and tears embraced his cheeks as his cries for her became louder. His last image was of the roses around him losing their petals.

He woke up sweating and screaming only to find Paradise holding him. She said, " You were screaming a lot so I decided to…," her voice drifted. They both realized that they were each wearing absolutely nothing: Trunks, his Calvin Klein boxers, and Paradise a red silk night gown with straps. She said hesitantly, "If you want I will go…,"he grabbed her arm as she was walking towards the door and pulled her delicately next to him. After a few minutes he said teasingly, "How are you enjoying your job here." She smiled and said, "It's great," she lowered her head to hide the tears running down her cheek, "You are like the family I never had!" A while later, when he asked where her family was, she exploded into tears. He kissed her forehead and brought her head to his chest to comfort her. She explained that a few months ago, she was found unconscious, due to a blow to the head. This had caused her to forget her real identity and family. She some how remembered that her name was Paradise. 

They talked for hours about everything they could think about. Paradise found that beauty existed not only in the outside but also in the inside of Trunks and Trunks started believing that there was such a thing as an angel…an angel named Paradise. 

Since that day, their friendship grew until secretly it became more than friendship to each of them. They missed each other when Trunks went searching for the Dragon Balls. Especially, Trunks who craved for the smile she would put on when opening the door of the training room with a box full of his favorite food. When they were together, most of their time was spent talking, teasing each other, joking around or even doing their homework together (she actually got him to do it!). 

One day, Trunks decided to tell her that he loved her and that he wanted more than friendship. He could not stop the way he felt for her. It was like torture seeing her every single day and not being able to touch her silken lips. He was coming back from the flower shop, with some red roses to give her when he finally told her. He had planned everything out: the dbz crew were all going out for a few hours. Suddenly, He felt an evil source around capsule corp. As he grew closer, he saw that Huaru, one of DBZ's crew worst enemy because he was immortal and quite powerful. He was approaching the helpless Paradise who was reading quietly outside on the porch unaware of the evil around her. He sped up all the way to Huaru to give him a surprise attack. As they started fighting, Paradise stood defenselessly behind Trunks

Huaru knew that Trunks was one of the strongest and fastest and the biggest threat in the DBZ crew. While watching him carefully during the battle, he noticed how Trunks always kept an eye on the divine and angelic human behind him.

While Trunks was the least inattentive, Huaru threw a huge gigantic ball of power to this human girl standing helplessly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," Trunks screamed while looking at the explosion behind him. As the smoke cleared, Trunks saw that she hadn't survived. The explosion was so big that he couldn't make out where her body was. Huaru got took his shot at Trunks while he mourned her death. Trunks was thrown a few meters more near the explosion.

Meanwhile, Paradise finds herself floating in a bizarre place. "Am, I dead?" she says crying into her hands. A voice replies, "You are a long way from dead!" An older woman appears in a wonderful gown. "Hi Paradise," as she takes her hand, "I know this is difficult for you, but it is time." "Time for what?" Paradise asked, "Who are you and why does your voice sound so similar." The woman laughs and says, "Come here Paradise." She approaches her slowly. For a few minutes the older women looks at her silently and than says, "You shall remember everything now," and puts a ravishing diamond necklace on her neck. "I declare you the new guardian of the universe."

She saw all the visions of her past floating in her mind. She found herself hugging the lady as she remembered who she was, her mom. Quickly she remembered that she came from the planet of Esmier, which was located in the center of the universe. All the faces of the people from her childhood came back to her. She was the Queen of Beauty (that would explain why she was so beautiful) and the most powerful in the universe. Her powers kept growing until she would die which was never because she was immortal. 

"Why did you send me to Earth" Paradise questioned her mom. 

"I was frightened that they might come and take you away from me because they believed in the myth! As you already know, all the women in our family become guardians some time or the other. The myth said that a lovely baby girl would be born and would grow up to have extraordinary powers. She would me so mighty that she wold destroy all the evil of the universe easily. When the universe learned that I was pregnant, they were afraid that the myth would come true. I had already gotten a few threats so I decided that the best thing would be to send you of to the Earth, where your real identity would be preserved. I promised myself that when you were old enough, I would tell you the truth. The rest of the story will be told to you when you go back to rule your kingdom at Esmier. Now I must leave you for you have Trunks to save."

Paradise nodded and said, "Our time has been too short…will I ever see you again?"

Her mom smiled back and said, "I'm always in your heart," and faded gradually. Paradise felt herself drifting into another dimension until she found herself standing in the same place as before. 


	2. Angel of Paradise, Chapter 2

Trunks was hurt everywhere, both emotionally and physically. His world started tumbling down. If I can't tell Paradise I love her on Earth, I will tell her in heaven. I will fight him the best that I can…for Paradise before I die. _Huaru was about to finish him off, when suddenly a glowing figure in a white gown appeared_. It couldn't be, Paradise is standing right in front of me. 

"You creep!" said Paradise loudly, "you think that you can hurt the one person I love the most in the world and get away without paying a visit to me! Neverrrrrrrrrrrr!"

_Did she just say she loves me or am I imagining things?_

"I thought I destroyed you for good!" said Huaru

"You're a long way from destroying me," laughed Paradise

Huaru sent a huge ball of power towards both of them. Trunks watched as Paradise stepped in front of him and stopped it with such little strength. She sent the power ball right back to Huaru at such a great force that he didn't even _see_ it coming. She walked over to Huaru and put her foot on him and pressed on his chest so hard that he was screaming. 

The rest of the DBZ crew arrived in time to see this amazing scene. 

"This can't be! I'm immortal and the strongest in the universe and you're nothing but a mere weakling!" screamed Huaru who now had blood flowing down the side of his mouth. 

"Well you see… I'm immortal too," she calmly said. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Trunks. Different thoughts went through the heads of the DBZ crew such as why she didn't tell them.

"Except… it is not immortality wished by the dragon balls," she said as she releasing her foot off him and walking towards Trunks and the rest of the DBZ crew. 

She looked into Trunks' eyes and continued speaking, "It's immortality that runs in my family." 

As she closes the distance between the DBZ crew and her, she turned around and looks at Huaru. 

"Who are you?" Huaru asks, now sitting down half conscious. 

"I'm the guardian of the universe, the Queen of Beauty, the destroyer of evil, and your worst nightmare." 

Suddenly, faster than a blink of an eye, she's standing in front of him.

"Enjoy your life in the death zone," she says smiling. She kneels down and pokes him in the shoulder and Huaru drops dead on the ground. Casually, she turns around and walks to her audience. The DBZ crew were standing with their mouths open in awe. 

"Amazing," said Piccolo

"She's better than all of us put together!" said Krillin

"Not only is she a babe with a hell great looking body but boy does she know how to fight!" says Yamcha

"She'll make a great warrior, I can bet you," says Goku grinning

"That woman is almost good… but not as good as me…," said Vegeta with a smirk across his face.

They watched as she quickly fell into fell into Trunks arms. _I thought she was lost forever but somehow she's still alive. _He hugged her tight as if never wanting to let go, frightened that she may disappear if he did. Her head as lying on his shoulder. _Hey, I wonder where she got that necklace? She wasn't wearing it before. _Her soft hands passed through his hair. He whispered in her ear softly,

"I love you, and have loved you since the day I saw you. I love you more than a friend, Paradise. I don't care what just happened here or who you really are, but, I still love the Paradise who was my friend a day ago."

To his dismay, she whispered in his ear, "I love you Trunks and I will always. You're my guardian angel and you will always be even though I know who I really am_. _

"Won't it be different now … since you're immortal," Trunks asked. 

"We'll worry about that later," she said quietly. He was about to say something when she put one of her fingers over his lips to quiet him down. 

He wiped off the hair that was coming in the way of her eyes. They came closer as their lips touched for the first time. They embraced more as Trunks hands moved from her hair down body. One of her legs entwined around his legs. A variety of sensations went through their bodies. Trunks remembered this sensation from some where: He_ had felt the same sensations in the dream he had the night that he and Paradise were alone together. _The dream replayed in his head, only this time he saw the face of the person: Paradise. _The dream was trying to warn him about something but he didn't know what it was._

Everyone in the DBZ crew tried to pretend they were looking elsewhere. The men couldn't keep their eye off of them. Yamcha started day dreaming that he was Trunks and being kissed like that. For a moment he started to make plans of how to win her from Trunks. 

The married men were telling their wives, "Wow, you should go get some advice from Paradise so that you can kiss like that!"

Goten said loudly, "Hey I should ask Trunks if he wouldn't mind lending her to me for a couple of nights… I mean he won't mind he's my friend."

Bra turned red and said, "If you do, I'll see it that you won't live for that night!"

Goten blushed remembering that Bra was with them.

Android 18 was joking around and said, " That's for sure! He surely has inherited his father's kissing techniques! It must be some type of royalty thing!"

Vegeta's face became red and he screamed at Android 18, "You Baka! He's Bulma's brat and as far as I see it he has a woman prettier and stronger than you will ever be Baka!"

"Ohhhh… it's amazing Vegeta called her pretty! How sweet!" said Videl

Krillin said, " I thought he never even noticed when his son was around."

"He is not my brat," said Vegeta angrily.

There was so much fighting going on between on that they didn't notice the lovers standing in front of them holding hands. As soon as Paradise cleared her throat, everyone looked at them. 

"Paradise, that was some awesome things you put on that guy," said Goten. 

" So what exactly are you? Are you really the Guardian of the universe? I mean I believe the Queen of Beauty part. Are you actually immortal? " said Gohan

" I am the guardian of the universe… it's a long story. I sort of just remembered now who I really was and I wasn't fooling you guys. I am immortal. I'm from the planet of Esmier, which is located in the center of the universe."

"I know who you are," Piccolo said quietly. There is a powerful female family in which each girl becomes the guardian in the universe. Legend says that a very powerful queen would give birth to a beautiful baby girl with amazing powers. She would grow up to destroy all evil in the universe with the flick of her finger." 

"That's me…!"she said staring at the ground.

"Why don't we go to my house, ChiChi must be already pulling her hair out! We can talk thing over when we reach there!" said Goku noticing how uncomfortable she was.

"That's a great idea," said Bra who was getting annoyed of the silence. 

Bra grabbed on to Goten's hand getting ready to fly away. 

"You probably don't need to hold on to me anymore." said Trunks quietly as he remembered all the times he would take her into the sky while she tightened her grip around his neck frightened to fall. Paradise lifted up Trunks' chin and looked into his eyes and said smiling, "Every queen needs a prince charming to hold on to her in case she falls." 

He wrapped his arm around her waist slowly and they flew off to Son-Goku's place. When they reached, ChiChi came out with a frying pan and slammed it onto Goku's head and said, "You don't have any common sense! Are you trying to kill your poor sons?"

"Mom, Bulma, you wouldn't believe it Paradise is really the queen of the universe. Wow she has such amazing powers!" said Gohan speaking quickly while Bulma and ChiChi were looking at him confused.

During dinner, everyone sat down and ate while Paradise told her story because she was forced to. While the saiyans were still busy eating there food, all the women were inside washing dishes. 

"Paradise, you and Trunks will make a perfect couple!" said Android 18

"What did I tell you, if they didn't come together by today I would really kill myself ," said Bulma laughing.

"Wow, we'll even have a royalty wedding. Paradise, you must start buying those wedding magazines. It's never too late to start thinking about it!!" said Videl. 

They were so busy making plans for Trunks and Paradise, they didn't notice her walking to the porch. She leaned against the porch looking at the stars. Suddenly she felt two arms entrap her. 

"How's my queen doing?" he whispered in her ear softly as he pressed his strong muscular chest against her back. 

"I can't believe they're already making plans for our wedding!"

"Hey, who said that I don't have the engagement ring hidden in the sleeve of my shirt. Anyways, you're too perfect and I don't think I deserve you," said Trunks as he rolled her around. He leaned closer to her, as he wanted to kiss her. 

Paradise blushed as Trunks lowered his head to kiss her. For a minute her eyes drifted from his eyes to the familiar young man standing a few meters away. His dark black hair covered one of his brown sparkling eyes. He was wearing black pants and a dark navy blue shirt with a collar. One name came to her head right away.

As her lips came closer to his she suddenly backed away. 

"Did I do something wrong?" said Trunks worriedly. 

"Max," was the only word that came out of Paradise's mouth. 

Trunks turned around to see what she was looking at. He felt Paradise's hand start to slip from his. He saw her running into the mysterious and very handsome boy's arms as he held her in the air. The boys kissed her on the cheek and than on her forehead and stole a glance at him. Trunks noticed everyone standing behind him. 

"Hey, Trunks, my man, that guy is getting a bit too friendly with your girl friend. This doesn't look good," said Goten. 

Trunks reddened as he watched as the boy so called " Max" hold her waist as he whispered something into her ear. Paradise looking confused whispered something back. 

Paradise was looking into his eyes when he whispered, "Paradise, it's time for me to take you back to he kingdom of Esmier. Your people are waiting for you," he said smiling. She looked deeply into the eyes of the mysterious boy who was her best friend when she was younger. He was always there for her when she needed him. He had suddenly told her that he loved her one day, and surprised her with a kiss. She would consider him her first boy friend because he was the first boy she had such strong feeling for and had ever kissed. He had changed a lot since she last met him… he was incredibly cute and if he seduced her like he use too… she might end up falling for him again.

"Can't I stay a little while longer?" "I don't know… there are many people counting on me bringing back the queen…"he replied smiling. She had no other choice she had to leave. "I can't," was all that came out of her mouth while tears started to gather in her eyes while looking at Trunks who was standing on the porch paler than ever. She let her brown hair fall onto her eyes to hide them. Max took off the leather gloves he was wearing and pulled away the fallen hair. He kissed her forehead and said, "I believe in you, you will make the right decision. It's been a many years since you were in Esmier… so long that you have forgotten how much they love you… how much I love you." There was some silence. Until she finally said, "When do we leave," while looking into his eyes. He smiled as he watched her turn her back on him and walk up to Trunks with her hair covering her eyes. 

Trunks watched as she closed the distance. He asked her calmly, "What's happening?" He could feel his heart racing waiting for the reply that might end his relationship with Paradise before it even began. Who was this "Max"? He felt like killing this so called "Max". I mean what is soooo great about him?!? He couldn't see into Paradise's sparkling eyes but knew she was crying. She said as calmly as she could, " I have to leave for a little while. I can't explain everything to you now but… " her voice drifted off. She hugged him and said, "I'm sorry. Don't stay angry at me please." "Who's "Max"," was all that came out of is mouth (emphasizing on the "Max"). She was silent and than said angrily, "I can't tell you everything… like I said you just have to trust me on this one." "I know but… I love you," he said quietly. He waited for a response back but didn't receive one. His heart dropped. He somehow felt that when she returned, things wouldn't be the same, ever again. 

She had heard him say something but hadn't heard him exactly. She started to drift from his shoulders. 

He watched her as she started to back off. Max had already come out of the house and brought all her things and started to magically sending it off somewhere. When it came to the last bag, Paradie grabbed his hand and walked over to it. She opened it out and took out a beautiful floral Victorian box. When she opened it up a couple started dancing to the lovely music that played. "This is something for you to remember me by…and not to forget me." Trunks smiled while the tears gathered and he hid them slowly to hide tem from everyone but Paradise. He grabbed her arm to bring her closer to him to kiss her but he slowly slid her arm out of his. She kissed him on the cheek quickly and walked over to Max. 

Max took her by the waist and the hand. Paradise looked back at Trunks and said, "I'll be back…you can bet on it…," she said purposely looking at the dark sky. Max gave Trunks a cold glance over his shoulder. Everyone watched as they flew of into the sky until they were small as a star.

"Jeez man… if you need anything … I'm really sorry," said Goten standing beside him

"Hey bro, I don't think she's gone forever… She cares a lot about you because you're a great guy… so don't worry about it." she whispered in his ear

The others, feeling uncomfortable went inside. 

"There goes the wedding… back to matchmaking!"

"That brat of yours should have blasted his head off! No one lays a hand on any woman of the prince or king of saiyans. That warning goes off to you also " he said to Bulma loudly with his usual smirk and looking at Yamcha especially, who had been trying to hit on Bulma even after they were married. Everyone was surprised after he had said that. They all looked at Bulma who was blushing furiously. 

"Boy, something is going to be cooking in that bedroom tonight," said Android 18.

The men exclaimed, " Where the hell does he get those words from to win the jackpot!?"

Videl said laughing, "From the dummies book to getting rewards in a marriage… you should really get it… it's available at all the book stores. But than again…I don't think we would find you in the book aisle."

All the women started to laugh as much s their husband's faces reddened. 

Trunks remembered the dream he had… he now understood it. The dream was warning him that he would lose something precious… Paradise if he did not fight for it. Deep inside his heart he had a feeling that he hadn't lost her yet. 

There is more to come!!!!

Hey… don't lose hope for Paradise and Trunks!!!

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except for Paradise and Max. The others belong to DBZ!


	3. Angel of Paradise, Chapter 3

__

Ok…So I added more to this story… if you want to understand more… read first 2 parts…Hope you like it… I need some reviews so please!!!!!!!! And… like usual… I don't own any characters except for Max and Paradise. I'm thinking of a like a very short continuation… what happens to there relationship… but… you decide 

When Paradise arrived at the beautiful castle of Esmier the joy overwhelmed her of being back home. As soon as Max and her arrived, all the people bowed before her as they whispered comments to each other. Paradise could hear comments such as, "Surely she is the one." Max took her hand into his and led her to a room. Paradise, looked into the room as soon as it was opened by two guards. Paradise gasped… the beautiful view …It was so incredible. Esmier had changed so much since she had last left it. Max turned around and told they workers of the castle who still had their eyes on their queen to "excuse them." 

"Wow this is amazing!" she said as she looked around. Her tables and seats were beautifully decorated with gold and dried flowers. Her bed, which lied at the end of the large room, was a king size bed with blue velvet sheets and a beautiful thin baby blue sheet covering the bed as a type of curtain. She ran to the bed and jumped on it and laughed. 

"Even though many of the memories have come back to you, you still will have to get the idea in your head that you're queen," he said smiling and siting next to her on the bed. 

She smiled back, her eyes twinkling with joy. " Where's my mom, I can't wait to meet her, our meeting yesterday was so short."

Max replied, "Yes… about that… well," he stared at the floor, "She's away for some business." He looked at her, she was quite upset that her mom wasn't there. 

He put his arm around her as he felt the sharp pain in his heart tear it into little pieces. _I wish I didn't have to hurt her by telling her that…I wish I could take all the pain away from her. _She put her head on his chest. He looked down at her, _wow she's so adorable, an angel, she's so perfect. That smile of her's makes my heart melt. _

"Oh I forgot! I have a surprise for you!" he took her by the hand and led her to a closet at the far end of the room. "Go ahead open it!"

__

Wow, Max is so amazing. She opened the door of the closet to reveal another gigantic room as big as her room full of clothes.

"Max how did you know my size? I love these clothes," she said as she ran through the aisles of clothes putting every few against her body to see how it looked. 

"Max shrugged and replied, " I picked the clothes first and than… well when you weren't looking, I secretly …on earth… well checked your size and got a few adjustments done. You have a unique body so it was …" he stopped talking with his mouth getting dry and than continued, "I'm blushing ain't I?"

Paradise laughed and hugged him and gave a kiss on his cheek. "Max promise me that you'll show me how to travel properly. I already miss Trunks. You'll really like each other … I'm telling you."

Max pretended he was looking for something and said, "You really like that guy don't you. No I don't think we're anything alike besides that we're both madly in love with you." 

Paradise blushed and changed the topic right away, " So when do I get to meet my people?"

"Tonight at a ball where everyone is invited… including some royalty from other planets! Oh… and I just bought you something extra special for tonight." he said. 

Max brought out a special box and took out a gorgeous gown. "Max you shouldn't have!"

The citizens of Esmier and royalty from ally planets started to enter the ballroom. Among them was Max, who stood talking to his friends. He shook his drink and calmly brought the crystal glass to his lips when something from the rear corner of his eyes caught his attention. He looked across the huge ballroom, which was decorated in gold and silver and in flowers to the stairs that descended from the upper floor. Two Esmierian guards had opened the doors at the top of the stairs and there stood Paradise. He could feel all the eyes of the whole entire audience looking at this figure as it stepped out of the darkness and the trumpets played the royal tune. Her long brown hair was wrapped up in a tight bun and kept in place by a diamond tiara surrounded by brownish curls hanging by her ear. Her face was so unique compared to the thousands of beautiful of elegant women he had met. On her fragile neck she wore a famous piece which the guardian of the universe wore. 

It was a baby blue shiny dress: the top was simply like a corset and the bottom part floated till about a little above her feet. Her whole gown had diamonds attached to various places. On her feet she wore slippers that had diamond straps criss crossing on her feet. He could hear the men choking on their drinks. She started walking down the stairs as people cleared the way as she walked until finally when she stopped at the center of the room and looked around and smiled. She introduced herself to her kingdom and told everyone that she would free the universe of evil like the legend says. The audience began to cheer. "I hope that you enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night. Please do not hesitate to talk to me."

Her voice was music to his ears. The whole crowd bowed down and continued what they were doing as they watched the queen closely, astonished. He kept his eyes on her as she moved through the ballroom. Quickly she turned her head and looked directly into his eyes. He walked over her. _This is my night to make her mine…_

He walked over to her and magically made white roses appear from under his cape. He threw the bouquet over her head and there appeared a white dove, which encircled her head two times and disappeared leaving a pile of rose petals flying over her, as she giggled. "Your majesty may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved her slowly to the dance floor. Paradise held him by around the neck and she smiled. This really made up for all that she had been through. She wished that she was dancing with Trunks as he took her into is arms for many dances. 

Trunks sat on the porch watching the stars shining in the sky and wondering where Paradise was. His eyes ached for her smile, her ears for her voice, his body for her touch and his heart for her love. Things had changed a lot since a few hours ago. Marron had surprised him and co e back saying that she loved him and that he couldn't wait for Paradise to come forever. He had started to doubt even if she would come back after seeing Max. 

"Yo man? Where the hell are you? Visiting planet Namek?" said Goten shaking him. 

****

Three months later

Trunks was busy getting for a little evening out with the whole DBZ crew. All the women were forcing their husbands to the clearwaterlake near by. This would be a perfect time to celebrate his and Pan's one month anniversary they had got back together. He had made his choice after he never heard from Paradise and had a long talk with Goten and Bra. A part of him still loved her wishing to be with her. After he didn't hear from her after two months he decided that she must have fallen in love with Max or another guy. The Dbz crew had started walking towards the lake and he was holding Marron's hand as he kissed her delicately on her neck. They stopped at the lake and started eating after most of the saiyans started to complain about starving. He thought…if Paradise did return he wouldn't know how to deal with it… 

Paradise had complete control over Esmier and was controlling it like a pro. Max had helped her in discovering and using her powers carefully. One night while they were talking he stopped and looked deeply into her eyes and seduced into a deep long kiss which after they fell asleep in each others arms while sleeping. As a relationship began to develop between them, Esmier was sure he would be the king to marry her. Sometimes she would stop and think about her relationship between her and Trunks. It was so special… but so many things had happened and she was so busy. She thought it was better like that… she didn't want Trunks to get killed in any of her fights. One night she received a warning in a dream. As she lay on her bed awake sweating she noticed Max was standing near her. "What's wrong?" she asked but Max only said, "I'm going to take you somewhere and explain it. Don't say a word," as he kissed her forehead to calm her down. He took her in his arms and flew her to one of the most beautiful places in the universe wrapping his cape around her so she wouldn't feel cold. When he reached he laid her on a bed of flowers and explained to her how much she meant to him. As he knelt down on one knee and helped her remember all the times they had together, Max proposed to her. She didn't say anything, to happy but saddened when she remembered the dream which she explained to him when he stopped talking waiting for her response. She saw the pain his eyes as he told her, " If you have to go, I understand totally. But if you need help just call me." He laughed a painful cry and kissed her on her forehead as she kissed him back on the lips and flew off. 

As they started to put their food in their mouth, it flew away with such a great force. "I smell evil, and I don't like it," said Piccolo who was meditating instead of eating. 

"You just had to mess with me didn't you?" said a feminine voice as an evil warrior known as a Gnapse came flying and slid across the lake as if it were ice. He struggled to stand up and he sent a huge ball of power towards the other warrior who suddenly appeared. Everyone looked and saw Paradise. She was wearing a long black leather jacket, which showed her shape perfect on top of a black silk low cut shirt and tight black leather pants. With ¾ heeled leather boots and black sun glasses. She looked over to them, "Hey!" and escaped the ball easily. She ran towards him with an amazing speed on the water and suddenly jumped and froze in mid air with a kick aiming right at the Gnapse's face. He stood there shocked until finally she unfroze and kicked him with a wand appearing in her hand. She put the wand over his face and screamed out, "In the name of Esmier and the universe," as moving her wand to the left shoulder to the right, "I banish you from the universe." With that the Gnapse disappeared into thin air. 

"Wow girl, you opened a can of whop ass on him," said Bra. Paradise walked over to them and said calmly, "Told you I'd be back." She saw Trunks and Marron holding hands, "I see than that many things have changed since I've left." "Who do you think you are just coming here after Trunks has been waiting to hear if you're even alive! Well let me tell you one thing, you're too late!" Paradise felt anger boiling under her skin. "Cool off." "You might be a queen but I'm ready to fight for who I love!" Marron replied one fist against Paradise as Trunks blushed furiously trying to stop her. Luckily Vegeta and Goku stood between them and took them to Son Goku's place. 

"So what happened to you during the past few months?" asked Gohan

"Nothing really… met new people… saw new places… took over my position."

"Yeah… how's ummm… Max?" asked Bulma while she saw Trunks sending her a cold glance. 

"Max… oh… well… he was my childhood best friend when younger… sort of…in case you were confused the first time you saw him,… and we were very close… he's… he's…fine." Said Paradise stuttering. 

Bra and Pan grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen where all the women were chatting over some tea. As Paradise was sipping her tea, Yamcha started sneaking up to her from behind. Without looking behind her she grabbed Yamcha's hand and brought him to the floor and squeezed it. Everyone came into the room to see what was going on when Yamcha screamed at her angrily, "Yo Paradise thanks a lot for scratching me with the diamond on your ring. I was just joking around." 

"Can someone explain why all the women are staring at her hand as if she had something special on it," asked Tien. 

"Like Oh My GOD!!!!" Pan blurted out while all the other women started asking Paradise questions at the same time. 

"Can I please be your bridesmaid?" said Bra excitedly and jumping up and down. 

"We have so much planning to do… a royal wedding! Wow," screamed Videl looking as if she would faint any minute. 

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Yamcha thinking that just maybe he might have had a chance…, the only man who understood what was going on. 

"Ummmm well you see… it's only a proposal…probably my thousandth one… nothing definite… but thinking about it." For some reason Trunks could feel his heart racing. _How the hell could she be getting married? She absolutely can't!_ He felt himself blushing as he heard himself saying all these things to himself. _Why am I so worried that she is getting married…I'm dating Marron again…_

"Well it… is…. Um… Max," she murmured. "Max?!" 

Trunks exploded, "Just a friend?!? Now you're telling us that your " just-a-childhood-bestfriend-with-no-relationdhip-special-meaning" is marrying you?!" 

"Well excuse me! At least I'm not with "Mrs-PERFECT-who-drags-her-boyfriends-everywhere-and-runs-of-with-another-guy-while-her-boyfriend-isn't-looking!"

"Excuse me, Boy I'm going to kill you!" 

Master Roshi got up from his seat and swang his arm while screaming, "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry." Goten separated the two girls and laughed. 

"Hmmm… cat fight… amusing," said Gohan and went back to reading. She gave Trunks a cold glance over her shoulder as Bulma started to show her to her new room… in Trunks' room (two beds). He returned the look and crossed his arms and looked at her smirking and said sarcastically(though he was happy that she was going to be in his room… but not after she said she' going to get married, "my room, wow that's just so great." Late at night when everyone was asleep, Trunks lay awake thinking in his bed. 

_A proposal, I should have known!_ _Thank god I didn't wait for her. But… she did have a point… I mean… Marron could be annoying many times. Some part of me wants to fight Max for what I still have_… He looked over his bed at her… she was cuddled on her bed with her back turned against him. She was wearing tight short shorts and one of his old shirts, which Bulma had given to her to sleep with. 

He had tried to hide his laugh when she had put it on, basically floating in it as it reached her knees. The window near her blew open and a fierce wind blew in. She started to shiver under the thin sheet Bulma-san had given her. Without thinking he got up and went to his closet and brought out a comforter, which he laid over her as he sat at the edge of her bed. _How could he have let her go?_ All the old memories of them joking around came back to him. Trying not to wake her up he pushed her hair away from her lips. He ran his fingers slowly on top of her soft lips. He nearly jumped when her hand reached out to his from under the blanket and caught his and kissed it and smiled. _What the hell was he doing? _He slowly took is hand away from hers and went back to his bed. 

The morning he noticed that Paradise had waken up. _What the hell was I thinking? _He took his clothes to get ready for some training after he ate. He walked to the changing room which was simple doors separating the room. He walked over barely noticing that someone was already changing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" shrieked Paradise who had her hair uncombed and laying across her shoulder with his shirt covering her chest where she was wasn't wearing anything and a short skirt she had changed into. "Um I didn't … um see you here… I think I'll be leaving…," he said trying to keep his eyes away, even after starting to move away. _What a heavenly body!_

At the breakfast table when Paradise arrived Vegeta was sitting across the table yelling at Bulma to cook faster. "Good morning!" she said as she entered. "Bulma, Thanks for the comforter… it got very cold during the night. "I didn't put it there Paradise, um well thank god _someone_ did… I was busy with something," Bulma replied as she blushed and Vegeta reddened and growled and went straight to the Gravity room. 

"Trunks dear did you put it?" Trunks nodded and looked at his plate. "I really would say thanks but… I think you already seen enough from me!" Paradise blurted out as she sat. Marron burst into the house and screamed out, " Trunks come on hurry up, we have to go shopping. There's a super big sale!" Krillin entered behind her and said hi to everyone, "Hey why don't we all go together (_meaning Krillin's family, and Trunks family)_?" They all agreed on going except for him and Paradise. Paradise explained that she already had too many clothes. "Why don't you want to come, you're so boring," complained Marron. "I'm not really feeling up to it. I'll see you later," he kissed her on the cheek before they headed off to the mall. Paradise went straight to baking cookies for Goten because he wanted to give them to Bra as a gift (forgetting their 3-month anniversary). After a few hours of training Trunks came to the doorstep and walked in to smell the aroma of chocolate chip cookies. He tried to sit down but fell to the ground. Paradise who was reading a magazine ran over to him, "Hey, are you all right," while holding his head on her chest. "Yeah, feeling a little dizzy… that's it." growled at her. "You better eat. What were you thinking to go training when not feeling good?" He snapped, "You're not my mother, Paradise, I just didn't get lots of sleep," She backed off from him a bit hurt. _What the hell was I thinking to come back here to find if there was anything that we shared together still… _

She went back to her place and continued reading the magazine while Trunks went to his room to change his shirt. He looked at his bed which was unmade and clothes lying all around and than at Paradise's which was nicely made with her night clothes nicely folded under her pillow. The scent of her perfume, wild berries and cinnamon was coming now living in his room. 

One hour later, Paradise got up and stretched. _This was a real bad idea to come here! The dream told me something was missing with my love with Max…Trunks. I'll just take a swim at the lake and pack my things for Esmier . _She got her things and walked off to the lake. 

Trunks was busy relaxing on his bed when he finally got up to answer the door. "Hey it's me Goten! I saw Krillin and everyone else at the mall. They told me you weren't feeling well. What's wrong. You really look terrible…" "I feel sick that's it. They went to his room and sat on his bed lazily. "Yo where's Paradise?" Trunks shrugged and went back to looking at the walls. "Hey how come you went paler when I said her name? I knew this would happen. What happened… I mean today you guys were alone … I mean… just you… and her…." Goten asked raising his eyebrow. " Getting a little busy, weren't you? Trunks the love machine. hehehe" "Shut up, you Baka, nothing happened." 

After a few minutes of Goten bothering him (picture Paradise in this… wow I would like to get my hands on that) he told Goten what had happened and what he felt. "I love Marron… but I can't explain to you how I feel for Paradise. You don't know how I felt when she was fussing over me after I fainted. I really hurt her feelings when I told her to back off. She cares so much about me. Marron only cares about which clothes are from top designers. Max is lucky… but I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE'S _going to except the proposal_," he said now staring at the musical box she had given him. "You still love her. That is what the problem is. I say go for her. She still hasn't accepted the offer. She's here for a reason. Forget about Marron, Paradise… well any dumb person would know that you still love her. Think about it," and with that he flew off by the window. Trunks lowered his head while he opened the music box and let it play its tune. _Goten is right… I still love her… but we have huge differences… she's a queen and immortal. _He started flying off to the lake. _The lake will be a perfect place to think things over… the place she and I spent most of our time… together. _

When he reached there he took of everything except his swimming shorts and jumped in only to be surprised by a scream at the middle of the lake. He turned around only to find Paradise with her hair wet and wearing a very low cut halter type of 2 piece bathing suit. "Trunks-Sai, why don't you open your eyes where you're going," screamed Paradise. _She's absolutely divine. "_Why do I have to get permission from you to come here when you didn't ask us if you could come back and live here," said Trunks angrily as he watched her get hurt badly. "I came back for you damn it," Paradise said through the tears rolling down her cheek, "I didn't accept the proposal because of you… even if I love Max a lot. I came back to see if there was still something special that we shared together. I guess I was blind to think that." _She still loves me!? _He moved to her quietly and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the reason why I'm here too…" She looked up at him as he kissed away her tears. "I still love you," said Trunks holding on to her waist, "Every single part of you," touching her lips and where her heart was. They laughed together as he told her all the memories he has of them. "Hey, this is not fair, how come, I'm wet and you're not?" she said with a unique smile. "Ohoh," he said grinning at her. With her hands she pushed water on him. He made a little power ball and shot it towards the water and made it splash all over her. When the water disappeared from the sky, Paradise wasn't there. He went worrying where she was. Suddenly he heard something come out of the water. He looked in that direction and saw Paradise come up in the water and swing her hair around her shoulder as she put her hands in front of her towards Trunks. He watched as a tornado of water came shooting towards both hands. It threw him all the way back in the water. When he opened his eyes Paradise was holding his hand and pulling him. He went underneath the water and he brought her down with him. As they kissed each other underneath the water. Later they went on to the beach where they embraced each other with their love**_. _****Just a little hint here** 

The next morning they woke up near the lake and put on their clothes. "What are you going to tell Marron," asked Paradise smiling. "I'll break up with her and tell her that well… I'll figure something out. What are you going to tell Max?" "Huh, well, he'll understand, … hopefully," she said as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. They walked back and found themselves being questioned by the DbZ crew. "I know what they were doing… hehehe," said Goten laughing. "Don't get any bright ideas," said Trunks pointing to Goten's mouth. "Marron can I speak to you," said Trunks pulling her aside. 

A few minutes later Marron came out crying and took a glass of water and splashed on Trunks face. No one bothered to question him as he went to sit down near Paradise. "So what do you guys want to do tonight," said Videl. "I have a great idea! I'll take you to Esmier." "Yeah that will take a few millions of years," said Gohan. "Oh no… just leave it to me…" Paradise said beaming at everybody. After she led everyone to a Capsule and kissed Trunks deeply before he entered. Inside they were all confused… all except for Goten who was chuckling his head off. "What the hell… she's going to be married and she's kissing another guy?" said Krillin. "Please don't tell me that brat of yours is going to be kissing the whole time we're there," said Vegeta to Bulma. She explained to them that usually she can travel there faster… but will go slower so no one will get sick." Magically pushing the capsule she piloted it to Esmier in 4minutes. When they reached there, the people of Esmier crowded around to see whom their queen had brought as visitors. The DBZ crew looked around and saw a very beautiful planet. Trunks whispered into Paradise's ear, "Are you sure you want to go through this?" as they saw Max approaching, his eye on Trunks. Paradise nodded as she jumped into Max's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Huh… as I remember it the last time we met, you kissed me on the lips…. Looks like I'll be getting the "talk," he said dully looking at Trunks. 

A few minutes later, Trunks and the DBZ crew were all sitting in their own rooms while Paradise and Max sat together in her room. "How can I say this… without breaking your heart. Max I love you. I can't explain my love for Trunks," said Paradise quietly after a very long pause. "I don't think he's that bad… he could be a evil maniac that's trying to kill you," he said trying to have a sense of humor. After a little while Paradise said, " It would just break my heart if… you wouldn't accept him. Can you at least try to be nice to him, I really like him." Max nodded. 

At dinner time, the saiyans pigged out on all the food that was offered to them. Max and Trunks didn't get along at first but than slowly started joking around. Max was a few years older than Trunks but still they had many things in common. Later on Max told Paradise when they were alone, "I like him, if I couldn't be with you I would like him to be with you. He's great… for you." Paradise hugged him and laughed, "I knew you would like him and went to her room to get dressed to sneak up to Trunks room but was surprised to see him there already. He was sitting at the end of the bed his head lowered looking at floor and holding a rose between his fingers. He gave it to her when she approached. She went to her changing room and dressed into her red night gown while Trunks told her what he thought of Esmier. When she came back he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her gently to his lap where she sat. "So what do you think of Max?" she asked him. "He's great. Still I would be jealous if you had accepted his proposal." 

After a few minutes Trunks continued while playing with her hair and kissing her shoulder and neck. "Ah well… you'll have a whole lifetime to enjoy many guys." "Don't say that Trunks, please," Paradise said turning her head and looking towards him. "What am I thinking, Paradise? You're immortal, a queen … the queen of a planet and of the universe… and I'm well a simple warrior…" "That's where you're wrong… Trunks… you're a saiyan warrior, a super saiyan… a prince of a planet… part of royalty… and… well… of course… loved a lot by the Queen of the Universe." Paradise said, her voice drifting off and than falling asleep on Trunks shoulder. Trunks took her delicate body into his arms and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She whispered, "Can't you stay… please." And he dropped down on the bed lightly and fell asleep near her holding her body near his. 

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Angel of Paradise, Chapter 4

This is my last part, hopefully, to this story. As usual the normal disclaimer…Well I wrote the "ahum" special moment in my way… but you imagine it however you want… For those who wanted the last part….Hope you like it, Please review it… ENJOY!!!! 

The next morning, Paradise opened her eyes and saw the light coming inside a room. " What a beautiful day it's going to be!" she said smiling to herself

She stretched and closed her eyes and waved her arm over the other side of the bed. Trunks wasn't there. "Maybe it was a dream… a dream too good to be true!" she said sadly as she walked over to her closet and picked an outfit to wear. 

Trunks had left early as he tip toed across the room. After he got dressed up he walked quietly to Goten's room. Goten was enjoying a nice dream in which he was at the beach surrounded by beautiful babes. Unexpectedly, Bra appeared in a 2 piece bathing suit outlining her body perfectly. She started walking over to him. She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he dipped her body slowly and she came closer for the final touches. He felt her beautiful breath over him and a different aroma surrounding him… Bra must have changed her perfume. He closed his eyes in his dream as she came closer. He reopened his eyes when he heard a voice saying, "Guess I'll have to start the ice treatment." 

He opened his eyes thinking to find Bra, but instead found Trunks over his head. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, What the hell are you doing here?!" He said jumping out of the bed. 

"Uh too bad, I was going to start the ice treatment. I would like to see you squirm." Trunks said laughing. 

"Shut up! What the hell? What time is it," he said looking at his watch. "Wow 8 in the morning?! What the hell are you thinking?"

"What have you done with my friend you baka!" Trunks said shaking Goten violently. 

"Relax it's me!" Goten yelled. 

"Oh. I needed to talk to you before everyone wakes up. We'll have to meet the others." Trunks said.

" Oh well I'm not in the mood for talking… man … your sister was about to serve my breakfast. Nice hot and sweet," he said dreamily, " Those lips… that bod… wow… amazing." he said drooling.

"Don't talk about my sister like that in front of me. I need to talk about Paradise," Trunks said sitting on the floor.

"Wow you should see your sister in a bikini…. Especially a red one… it brings out that blue hair of hers," he said but than stopped when Trunks sent him an angry glance over his shoulder. "Paradise, what about her, this place is amazing, and the people too. She's an excellent queen. Hey Man, that odour, oh… someone wasn't sleeping in their bed…hehehe. So how does she look without those clothes… Someone was busy" he said stretching his words. 

"Shut up, I just kept her company," said Trunks

"Company, the wholeeeeeeee night, wow I should try that with Bra… company."

"Goten, I'm serious. I love her. If anyone hurt her, I would kill them. Even though she might be a little more powerful than I might. I still love her… and well I was thinking of…"

"Of buying her something, let's see, anniversary gift…"

"Not an anniversary gift." Trunks said loud and clear

"Than what the hell are you going to get her… oh… I see… um. She's a queen… so you have to get the best one." Goten replied.

"Of course I have to get the best one, baka!" he said and than lowered his head and spoke more quietly, "She's not only a Queen of a Kingdom and universe, but also my queen. She deserves the best. She'll probably suspect something."

"Umm… that's very true. I have a great idea! There is this myth of a diamond. A magical one. Many people have searched for it, but it has never been found! The ring brings happiness, Very interesting… ah?"

" First of all, you've found an interest in something besides food and fighting. That does make it interesting. It probably doesn't exist." Trunks said disappointedly

"Hey! I have found some interest in Bra," beginning to drool again, " I have a feeling it does exist! Do you want to get it or not. I mean it's not my problem…"

"Fine, but this better not be a treasure hunt you're setting me up for! So how are we going to get there?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Well I think I might have found the map once and have it some where here in my bag. I knew it would come up to you looking for a ring for Paradise hehehe. Here it is. There are a few obstacles to get there. No matter what you say, I'm coming with you. I don't want you to go alone" Said Goten showing a map to Trunks

"I will be fine… but I think you should come along since you "know so much." Come on let's go to eat!" 

As they arrived at the table they saw the dbz crew gathering in the room. Trunks moved his eyes quickly around the room and caught a glimpse of Paradise talking to Bra. He walked over as he heard her saying, "I've been thinking…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a little while?" he said as she nodded they walked to the kitchen laughing.

"I thought it was all a dream, but it's all real!" as she turned her back to steal a kiss from him. 

He laughed, "I love you so much. Paradise… I hate to say this… I have to go for a little while…I'll be taking a capsule and visiting a place nearby."

"Do you have to go? Well… you can take one of our capsules… it travels faster, so you can come back faster to me," she said quite upset. 

"I wish that I didn't have to break your heart by doing this. I'll come back as soon as possible. I know this sounds stupid… but don't go away too far… When I come back… we have to talk." 

"Did I do something wrong?" she said softly.

"Don't you ever think that," as he lifted up her chin so that he could look into her beautiful eyes. " I have to leave now, I'm going with Goten." Changing his glance to somewhere else to hide the emotions spilling out of him. 

During breakfast, everyone was curious to where they were going. One hour later they Goten and him found themselves kissing their girlfriends goodbye. He felt his heart beating as he pressed his chest against hers. Max walked up to them. 

"Come on Paradise," and later on him and her walked away, Max holding her for support. 

Before the door closed Trunks yelled out at Max with a smirk, "Don't steal my girl's heart!" 

The next few months, Goten and Trunks fought off the most hideous and powerful warriors. All was worthwhile, when Trunks finally held the magical diamond in his hand. They might have been bleeding and their body paining but they got the engagement ring made. After some rest to recover, they were back, heading to Paradise. 

Paradise was thinking things over. Trunks means so much to me. He has given to me so many things, most importantly, friendship and love. I have to give something back to him… but what. After a little while of thinking she got an idea. 

"Trunks is going to be angry that I left… but it will make up for everything." Before leaving for her trip she wrote a letter back to Trunks and Max. 

Trunks and Goten arrived and walked up quickly to Paradise's room. Before opening the door he turned quickly back to Goten. 

"How do I look?" he asked. 

"Perfect, Thank god we picked up some nice clothes… you looked like a mess."

Suddenly a figure appeared behind them and surprised them, "I don't think you have to worry how you look. She left you a note." "Hey Max!" Trunks snatched the letter from Max's hands.

__

Dear Trunks,

I miss you so much! You must be back if you're reading this… well I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise… but it will be worthwhile, when you see what I went for! See you! I love you forever

Paradise

"Do you know where she could have gone?" Trunks asked Max

"Well it sounds as if she went to get somewhere for something." Max replied

"It will take years to find her in the universe, she could have gone for anything!"

"Not really, most of the time, she goes to the western part of the universe, where all the magical things are." 

"Well than I'll be heading there!" said Trunks. 

Soon he found himself on one of the planets, alone, being attacked by an old enemy. After plenty hours of fighting, he managed to destroy him. He left to continue his mission, his whole body paining and bleeding intensely. 

Paradise on the other side of the planet had also fought many warriors to get where she wanted. 

"It was all worthwhile," she said smiling as she bent down and collected a few flowers of a branch of a tree and put it in a bag on her waist.

She got up only to see Trunks standing a few meters away and his sword flying towards her head.

She screamed out loud, but stopped, when she saw that the target was a warrior behind her who was trying to kill her.

"Uh… Thanks a lot! I would be dead now," she said quietly

"No pro…" before he could finish his words Trunks fell down to the ground unconscious. 

Paradise ran to Trunks and lifted his head from the ground. She picked him up and put an invisible shield around them. As she flew back to Esmier she whispered in his ear, "You better not fail on me Trunks-sai! I need you! Before she knew it she was back in her room. She put a wet cloth and wiped Trunks head. She unbuttoned his shirt and wiped the blood up his chest. 

The touch of her hands running over his body woke Trunks up. What had happened all seemed very hazy. 

"Paradise, where did you go? Listen, I'll be all right" said Trunks satnding up , though it hurt.

"Sh… it will only hurt more. Relax," she said as she ran her hand on her chest and delicately turned him on his back. She massaged his back. It felt so good. For a few more minutes she continued. When she stopped he got up from his place, all the cuts and soars were magically gone from his body. 

"Boy, Paradise you can really work those hands in everything!" he said laughing

She shot him a cold glance. Than she slapped him across the face. 

" Yes you're totally right. Relax, Sleep…," she said pushing his golden hair away from his forehead. 

A few hours later, when he got up, he felt so relaxed. He got dressed up and walked around the palace. Finally when he found Paradise he asked her, " The others went including Goten?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go, Bulma will be very worried about you. " With the help of Paradise, both of them flew all the way Trunks' place. Trunks kissed Paradise and left to visit Goten to get the ring back (keeping it for safety). When getting it back, he flew all the way back and got back the ring. Goten and him flew back to his place, since Trunks had to keep up his promise to Goten. 

"You're here again you baka! I warned you about dating my daughter!"

"Let them be, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him. 

Bra came running out of the house and jumped into Goten's arms.

"Hey handsome!"

"Hey Bra…" giving her some roses, to upset Vegeta even more he French kissed her.

While no one was paying attention he slipped away and took Paradise by the arm. 

"Come on lets go," said Trunks quietly.

"Where, " she asked smiling

"Now, if you ask too many questions, Paradise, you won't get anywhere," Trunks said blushing and walking around her playfully. He put her hair behind her neck and started moving his hands down. He moved back up, but this time putting a blindfold around her eyes.

" How will I see my Saiyan prince's beautiful face," asked Paradise laughing

Trunks lowered his head and his lips touched her ear, "My lady, you can trust me. I'll take it off later." He powered up and holding her tightly flew off in the dark night. 

Paradise felt them land. "Well we're going to eat now," he said slowly taking the blind fold off. Paradise found herself on a tropical island, surrounded by flowers, and soothing sounds."

Paradise laughed, "You, Trunks-sai cooked?" 

"Well, Bra helped me out a little. I can cook you know…" Trunks said calmly. 

"Where are we going to eat," she said giggling. Trunks pulled her by the hands and wrapped his legs around his body. He led her to a mansion a few meters away. 

"Wow, it's the house of my dreams!" Trunks it's beautiful. She found herself in a dining room all set up. From nowhere Trunks picked up a flower and put it in her hair.

"huh… it still doesn't rob your beauty," Trunks said smiling. 

At the dining room, they were both busy eating. 

"Trunks, you're amazing! You're even a great cook!" Paradise said. 

"Now for an evening shower," he said going behind a door and came back hiding something behind his back. Suddenly he pulled out a water gun and started wetting Paradise.

"Trunks, you little weasel, boy you're going to get it," laughing and running after him. Midway, Trunks stopped and held her hands with his. He pushed her against the wall slowly.

"Trunks, you're so dead! I'm going to get you back," just than, Trunks let go of her and started running in the mansion screaming, "Than catch me!"

Paradise tricked him and made him trip and fall on the wet floor. Paradise lay sitting on top of Trunks. 

"Lady's first, as usual…" Trunks said fooling around.

"Oh really… Trunks-sai…you got your turn before me…" she said playing with his hair. 

"Well than I guess it's my turn than," he said turning her on her back. 

"Trunks-sai, you are so not fair!" Paradise replied jokingly. 

"Well, any thing for my future wife…Paradise-sai," Trunks said calmly.

"Future wife? Trunks-sai you're crazy. You haven't proposed to me… you haven't…"

"bended my knee… say those mushy things… and offer you a ring?"

"Yeah sort of…" Paradise said giggling. Trunks pulled her and let her lie on his chest.

"Paradise-sai… stop being a fool," kissing her repeatedly, " You still haven't noticed that you already accepted my ring."

"What? Oh really, hum I wonder where this ring is!" she said joking and lifting up her hands to prove him wrong. A huge diamond ring caught her attention on her middle finger. "Oh God…Trunks," she replied tears coming in her eyes.

Still lying on her, he took her hand and kissed the ring. 

"Trunks-sai, how did you get this diamond… for me… it's so hard to get it… Oh Trunks! How did you put it on my finger?"

"No trouble at all… anything for my queen!" he said anxiously

Paradise slowly got up, "Trunks this is unbelievable…"

"Well Paradise, will you accept my offer to be Paradise-sai?" Trunks asked.

Paradise burst into tears and jumped into his arms, "Of course I will!"

" Wait till everyone hears, they'll all want to be part of the "royal wedding"!" he said joking.

"When I was younger, I dreamt that I would marry a prince charming and it would be the happiest day of my life…. You know…. The guy… the dress! Guess my dreams are all coming true… but I think _all_ my days are going to be happy spending it, with my prince."

"Hah… Goten will take this time to get closer to my sister. So how do you like… _our_ place?" he asked quietly

"_Our_ place… it's my dream house," she said smiling.

"Oh… and it has a lake…hehehe…" wrapping his arm around her waist. 

After spending the night in their new place, they flew back to Master Roshi's place where he was holding another of his party's. In the corner of the house, the saiyans were busy eating. 

" Trunks, please don't tell me I'll have to cook that much food for you." She said pushing him with her elbow.

"Hey..!" Trunks said upsettingly.

"Another night spent away from the house, hehehe, makes me think of those many nights Bulma pushed me out of her place when Vegeta was there," Krillin said calmly.

"You baka shut the hell up, I'll blast your head if you say one more word," he said blushing.

"Heh, I'm not like that idiot!" Trunks said turning red. Paradise grabbed him by the hand, " Don't talk to him like that." Bulma shot Trunks a cold glance. 

Suddenly Goten jumped up and yelled, " Well did you finally do it?" Trunks 

Nodded and smiled as Paradise showed her ring to the whole room.

Bulma started crying, " My son… marrying a queen…I'm so proud of you," starting to lay across Vegeta's shoulder as he started yelling. 

"Wow, time to go shopping! Find that perfect dress! Who's going to be your bridesmaid?" Bra screamed at once.

"Oh kami, here we go again," Piccolo said annoyingly

"It's about time," Goku said laughing.

"If you have second thoughts, come to me, hehehe," Master Roshi said to Paradise. 

Paradise laughed, "Bra, Pan, you'll be my bridesmaid!"

"Goten, Max, my best men." Trunks announced

Paradise said sadly, "Since I don't have a father, I just guess Vegeta will have to walk me down the aisle." 

"What! I'm not walking my brat's girlfriend down the aisle?!? You're all bakas to think I, King of Saiyans would wear a suit!"

In the end, everything turned out well. After many struggles, the warrior's wives finally convinced their husband to put suits on. The whole kingdom, and universe, was quite happy about the match and rejoiced. 

As Trunks stood in the front waiting for the beautiful Paradise to walk down the aisle in the large room decorated in white flowers. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a white rose in his chest pocket. His golden hair was nicely pulled back. 

Paradise was sitting in her room alone. She sat in front of the mirror fixing her hair, "I wish my mom could be here." Suddenly a light appeared behind and her mom appeared. "Mom!"

"Paradise, I'm so proud of you, my daughter is getting married. You think I would miss this day? Now that you've settled down into your position, I can stay here. As for the flower," her mom ran her fingers through the flower and than touched Paradise' lipstick. Put it on…it will work!"

Paradise smiled, "Thanks a lot, mom," she was interrupted by Bra coming inside the room. Bra looked at her mom confusingly and than asked, " Ready?" 

"You better be in the crowd!" Paradise told her mom. 

Trunks heard the music start and the gates open at the other side of the room, crowded with many people. Bra beside a "very smiling Goten" walked in front of Max and Pan. Paradise started walking with the steaming angry Vegeta by her side. She was an angel! Her long puffy white gown floated behind her. It was attached to a shiny white tube top. She wore her guardian necklace. A white veil covered her face and a diamond covered tiara covered with white roses. Her bouquet was a nice off white color.

The ceremony started and before they knew it, the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Trunks turned around to Paradise and lifted up her veil. "I love you," Paradise whispered. "I love you too, I won't let any touch you." "What a typical saiyan," Paradise said smiling as they closed in and their lips were united. Everyone around them cheered and suddenly the room became very bright, especially near the new couple. Trunks slowly turned into the next super saiyan level… saiyajin 3. 

They started walking down to the party, while everyone cheered the new couple on. 

"Can I?" Trunks asked blushing.

"Go ahead." Paradise replied. Trunks took off his tuxedo jacket and rolled up his shirt's sleeves. 

As they danced their first dance as a couple, Paradise lay on Trunks' chest and whispered, " Trunks, I'm so happy I'm spending the rest of my life with you."

"Yeah… until I die, huh… actually that has already happened…"

"You remember I had gone for something… well..magic… a few words… help from my mom(Paradise had introduced her)…a kiss… and voila, immortality." 

Trunks stopped, "What?"

"Yeah… well Trunks-sai you've given so much for me…I gave you immortality… and something for your father…and I guess you… by the way."

Paradise walked up to Vegeta, while Trunks stood in the middle of the room telling Goten, "I'm immortal?" 

"Hey Vegeta –sai" Paradise said quietly

"What do you want, you've put me through enough punishment asking to walk you down the aisle."

"Well I got you something… If you look outside… I think you'll get a great view, of planet Vegeta!"

"You baka, it's gone!" Vegeta said angrily

"Oh no, I recreated it from the "dead", without the saiyans of course…" she replied calmly as Vegeta walked up to the window and saw his planet and started to make a big noise. 

"Man, Paradise, you're extraordinary," Trunks said smiling, " But…you see I'm getting bored… can we go."

"Sure, Just one more thing to do!" A crowd of girls piled up as she threw the bouquet of flowers. Not surprisingly, Bra caught them and stood looking at Goten. Goten blushed but screamed , "Hey Bra look closer." In the bouquet, it was written in gold, "Bra, Will you marry me." She screamed out yes and ran into his arms. 

Trunks and Paradise quietly got away with their, "Just married" sign. After flying back to their new home, Trunks carrying her the whole way… of course stealing a few kisses away, they arrived. Trunks opened the door slowly and carrying Paradise over the threshold, he closed the door behind. Still carrying her, he pulled her veil off and started unbuttoning her corset. Paradise shut off the lights and in the dark you could hear loud laughs.


End file.
